The Winter Solstice For UnderdogAngel
by BondSlave
Summary: Zack Fair was always one who loved the holidays, so what makes this holiday different? What could possibly have caused the First Class SOLDIER such obvious dismay? And so near the holidays? A young Turklet is determand to find out. B-DAY FIC! Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any related characters or themes. I also do know own the OC's because they are based on real people. They own themselves lol.**

**Authors Note: Hey! Been awhile since I've written a FFVII fan-fiction hasn't it! I've been so torn between shows, movies and books lately that I haven't been able to write anything! I finally got inspiration this evening. This story is for UnderdogAngel who is such an amazing friend and author (go check out her stories) and who just turned 18 like…a few weeks ago. Haha yeah this is late but all well lol. I hope you like it. **

**Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I know I'm a little rusty.**

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter one: _A different year aka to be cheerful or not to be?_

The Winter Solstice, a week long celebration celebrated all over Gaia. A time of joy, good cheer and frivolity. Despite being a relatively world wide celebration, different regions of the world celebrated the Winter Solstice uniquely different from neighboring regions. Thus the Winter Solstice always tended to be quite a chaotic time for the employees at The Shinra Electric Trading Company. Having such a diverse group of employees often lead to chaos, arguments, a few brawls but in general an all about merriness.

Tseng of the Turks, who was not the kind of man who would usually fall victim to such stupidity and frivolity that comes with the holidays, did in fact celebrate Winter Solstice. He would decorate his office with traditional Wutainese ornaments which usually consisted of several circular tasseled laps which were painted elaborately, rugs and wall scrolls and several decorative swords or blades of some kind, all of which were usually in some shade of blue or white.

Zack Fair, who was a native of Gongaga went all out for the holidays and would spend most of his time trying to get those who did not catch the holiday bug to start partaking in the celebrations. He often walked about with yellow flowers attached somewhere on his persons and could randomly be found playing with fire and odd yellow looking fruits. No one asked in fear of being told a very long tale of Gongaga Winter Solstice traditions.

Reno of the Turks whose background story was relatively shaky and otherwise classified (meaning only Tseng and the upper heads knew about it) tended to shift his traditions, taking part in any and all traditions if invited and not putting anyone down for their ways of celebrating, even if it wasn't exactly to his tastes. He had willingly done an odd dance involving flowers, fruits and grass skirts with his friend Zack one year, of course he'd also convinced the other man to go streaking with him through the streets of Midgar that year as well. When not involved in some kind of shenanigan Reno usually spent his Winter Solstice dancing in the streets with the other hard partiers or getting drunk and then crashing on his partner Rude's sofa.

All in all the Shinra building became a place of bright lights odd decorations, many traditions and all around joy. But not everyone (even after being badgered by Zack Fair) took part in the holiday cheer. The one person, without fail, who would not take part in any type of holiday cheer was none other than the great General Sephiroth. The man who was never quite social would become more of a slab of steal, his mask unwavering. He tended to snap at people and would become seemingly more unpleasant than he already was. Zack, who was pretty much his only remaining friend had once asked his mentor why Sephiroth was so closed off to the idea of celebrating the holidays. The answer had been a simple one _"He didn't grow up that way." _but it didn't make it any less sad. Zack, who was a determined kind of guy, would make it a point to try and include the older man every year, even if it usually ended up in a yelling match, broken bones or a declaration of a dissolved friendship. This year however, Zack had learned his lesson rather quickly. No one knew why he was avoiding the general, and no one asked after receiving a glare from the usually upbeat individual.

Zack Fair sat in the recreation hall with Reno and Rude, not feeling at all like celebrating. It was so unlike Zack to not start bothering people a few days before the holidays that Reno had grown quite concerned. Rude, though not voicing his opinion was also rather concerned by the SOLDIERs unusual behavior. Reno was looking worriedly across the round table the three of them were sharing towards the younger man. Zack was slumped over, his head resting on the table looking rather pathetic. The red head sighed before leaning forward a bit. "Come on, what's the matter with you yo?" He asked. All he received in reply was a quick shrug of the others shoulders. He leaned back a bit, his eyes darting about the room trying to find something to talk about to get the other man talking. He wasn't used to the silence, save from Rude. "You haven't even touched your cheesy cucumber slices!" He pointed out, which was true, they hadn't been touched and were no doubt cold and hard. He received no reply. He smiled a bit. "Want me to get you a fried orange instead?"

"Not hungry." The younger man mumbled quietly. Reno frowned. What was wrong with his friend? Was Zack sick! Was there something horribly wrong and he wasn't telling anyone about it? No, no. That was silly. If anything were wrong Reno would be one of the first to know…not because he was Zack's friend, no, because he was a Turk and a nosy S.O.B. As Reno began to panic and struggle with a means to get the other talking he spotted his salvation walking into the recreation hall in the form of five beautiful young Turklets he knew. He jumped up and quickly waved his arms wildly.

"YO! SHY, CLAY, ANNEKE, KELS, DESS!" He continued to wave frantically, but was half pleased when he saw Zack shift and lift his head to glance back towards the girls, who were now heading over towards their table due to Reno's excessive arm waving. Reno fell back into his seat grinning from ear to ear as the five girls stopped by their table.

"What do you want Reno?" Anneke asked in a irritated tone, arms crossed across her chest. He had trouble reading her, he could never tell when she was pretending to be annoyed or angry or when she really was. She was an odd one he'd admit. The oldest out of the girls, and the most crafty when it came to technology.

Anneke was a tall Turklet who specialized in computer hacking, was thin as a board and had short dark brown hair and a heart shaped face. She was half wutainese and had an over all olive complexion.

"What makes you think I want something Nikki!" He asked giving her a look, which she returned.

"Because you dunderhead." His green eyes shifted towards a small blond girl whose figure was hidden beneath the tacky black Turk uniforms (or at least in Reno's opinion). She was a bit of a spitfire Reno had learned quickly. She was an all business no games type of girl who could give just as good as she got. "You were waving your arms in the air like an idiot and yelling at us." She said mimicking his arm gesture before placing her hands on her hips. He deadpanned.

"Damn, got me again Clay." He said smiling embarrassed at her. She shot him a look before huffing. She was always the meanest to him and he never could figure out why. What had he ever done to her? Well, okay so he'd put peanut butter in her sock drawer, turned her slacks into _extremely_ short, shorts. Was that a crime? Was that deserving of such coldness?

Clay was the second shortest girl with golden blond hair that she usually wore in two braids that framed her face. She had worn glasses for the longest time, but soon switched to contacts which showed off her lovely bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale, her cheeks rosy. She specialized in stealth and hand to hand combat but was pretty good with a sword as well.

"So, what you need Reno?"

Reno beamed.

"Glad you asked Shy!" He said standing and walking around the table, causing the girls to spread a bit, wrapping his arm around the round portly girls shoulders. "I need to borrow some sunshine!" He squeezed her gently while smiling down at her. "Got any to spare?"

The girl blushed slightly before smiling back, her eyes crinkling at the corners and her dimples appearing upon her rosy red cheeks.

Shy was a small girl with a full round figure (thick hour glass shape Reno always thought) who also had curly dark red hair, which she usually straightened. She specialized in communications.

"For you, of course."

Reno smiled before squeezing her again.

"Oh I knew you would!" He released her. It had been no secret that for the longest time Shyanne had, had a thing for Reno, but it never went anywhere. It wasn't that she wasn't a likeable girl, in fact Reno thought she was rather sweet and had one hell of a body. Hey, he wasn't a pig, he could appreciate curves and fullness, he just couldn't give her what she was looking for. Of course there was also the issue with her also having a huge crush on the recently deceased General Angeal Hewley. "Our friend here," He grabbed Zack's shoulders and shook him. "is not being usually cheerfully annoying self! Come on girls help me cheer him up." That was all the encouragement Dess and Shy needed before jumping upon the SOLDIER and poking and prodding him asking questions and in general trying to cheer him up. After a few minutes Anneke joined in as well, though she was less touching and merely waved her hands in front of his face, which oddly enough made her butt wiggly. Reno stared for a moment before he received a sharp sock in the ribs. He coughed as the air was knocked out of him before smiling and looking down at the blond who was glaring at him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

While everyone (minus Clay who was standing idly by snickering ever now and again) poked and prodded at the sulking SOLDIER the remaining Turk looked thoughtfully towards the poor young man. "Zack?" She questioned causing everyone to stop and glance at her. "Did something…happen…in the slums?"

Zack's blue eyes widened in surprise as he eyed he girl.

Kelsey was a small, thin little thing with short brown hair, blue green eyes and a seemingly always cheerful disposition. She did not have a specialty as of yet, being a relatively new recruit to the Turks.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled. He hung his head and starred at his boots for a moment before jumping up and smiling as he looked down at her. "But everyone's right! I need to stop sulking! The holidays are almost upon us and this place isn't hardly ready! I'll get to it!" And he quickly made his exit. Kelsey turned and watched him go, a look of mild curiosity and confusion gracing her pale face. She tilted her head to the side.

"Well…what the hekk was that all about?" she heard Clay mumble from behind her. Kelsey frowned sadly as she eyed the door where the SOLDIER First Class had just exited. _'Oh Zack.' _

* * *

Zack walked down the hall quickly, hoping to avoid being followed before he came to rest at an intersection and slumped against the wall. He rubbed his gloved hands over his face, ruffling up his spiky hair slightly. "I can't deal with this right now." He groaned out to himself before pushing off the wall and stalking off blindly down one of the halls.

* * *

Back in the recreation hall Reno was utterly dumbfounded. Not because of Zack's sudden mood change, he'd grown used to those, but because he'd just lost a Fit-Ritzle-Komi match to a girl, let alone Clay! "What the! Nchg. You cheat!"

The blond smirked and leaned back.

"I don't cheat, you are just a sore loser."

He growled and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"I WANT A REMATCH!"

Kelsey, who was seated at the very edge of the bench, back turned towards the group, facing the door, glanced back over her shoulder.

"Don't you think it was odd?"

Anneke glanced over at her.

"What?"

"The way Zack was acting? He was obviously upset." She looked back towards the door. "I think he was just showing face to keep us all from worrying."

The half wutainese girl blinked before humming to herself as she thought over it.

"You might be right about that."

Kelsey sighed.

'_I just hope he's okay.' _

* * *

**Authors Note: Ah well there is the first chapter. I'm thinking this story will only be about five chapters if that. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review let me know. Oh yeah, can anyone guess what cliché culture or tradition or race I was basing Zack's kind of celebration on? You get a cookie if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay here is chapter two! Woot. I love the holidays, but I never really ever got into the mood of the season. I AM NOW!**

**Review Replies.**

**UnderdogAngel: XD YOU ARE SO CUTE! Thank you so much for the review and the endearment! You have no idea how much it means to me haha. I love writing and don't usually care what people think, but when it's for a friend I love knowing that they like it. Yes, I know Cloud is usually the one who is always down, but don't worry, Zack will be okay! I mean come on, he's Zack! Haha he's always okay. Oh and there's a reference to your short Death note story, should be pretty easy to spot. **

**NOTE: This chapter takes place before chapter one. Yes it had to be written this way. **

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter two: _Greening up and the Scent of Apples _

The General's office was usually such a neat, up kept space. The stacks of paperwork always being neatly stacked on one side of the desk, the finished paperwork being neatly stacked on the other side. But not today. In fact recently the paperwork had been stacking up, and the neatness was slowly vanishing into untidiness. Sephiroth was exasperated as he sat behind his desk, sighing in frustration as he attempted to go over a report from the Turks HQ that he needed to go over before sending it back to Tseng. He groaned setting the report down and pinching the bridge of his nose. _'So much paperwork to do, have rounds to do as well. Damn.' _The silver haired general pushed away from his desk and stood, walking around his desk and exiting his office. He'd finish his paperwork after his rounds. _'The next time a whiny little bastard can't do his rounds I will __**not**__ be talked into doing the rounds for him.'_ He thought bitterly to himself as he stalked down the hallway, not at all looking forward to having to go to the slums on monster patrol for two hours.

As Sephiroth walked his senses picked up on the presence of another person. He could sense them standing just around the corner at the inner section, smell their shampoo and hear them mumbling to themselves. He paused as the figure rounded the corner and smacked right into him. He didn't so much as budge as Zack Fair took a stumbling step back and gazed dazedly up at him, obviously having been unaware of his approach. He blinked looking down at the other man. "Zackary." He greeted with a slight nod of his head. He eyed the other man wearily. Something was…off. Zack wasn't looking at him. His slanted pupils focused and his eyes narrowed slightly as his brows furrowed. Why wasn't Zack looking at him? "Zackary." His voice was a little more demanding. "Look at me."

The younger man, who was frowning quite seriously, lifted his head but avoided making eye contact. He didn't need to, Sephiroth knew why he wasn't. He was greened up.

When one joins SOLDIER they are given weekly injections of mako for three months, or until the sparkle and shine of mako can be seen mixing with their own eye color. It is more noticeable with those who have lighter colored eyes than with those who have darker colored eyes, but the effects are the same. The mako, which is injected into the blood stream, remains in the blood stream. It is pumped through the body along with the oxygen rich blood cells, but lays dormant until the person is put under a great amount of stress. Once the adrenaline spikes, the mako begins to burn and is pumped to the muscles to fuel the body, either for battle, or for retreating. The mako has other effects on the physical body, usually causing rowdiness and sometimes arousal, or a least in the younger men, or those who are just being exposed to the substance. SOLDIERs are taught early on that should their temper flair and their anxiety levels rise causing them to 'green up' they are NOT to look at their superiors in the eyes, it is a sign of rebellion and challenge. If they don't want to get the snot beaten out of them they will be good little SOLDIERs and keep their heads down until they have brought themselves under control.

"What's wrong Zackary?" Sephiroth asked, not at all bothered by the fact the other male wasn't looking at him. He merely crossed his arms and waited an answer.

"It's not important." The other said. His words were clipped. Sephiroth cocked a delicate silver eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that. You are obviously distressed and-"

"Would you just DROP it!" The other snapped turning his gaze onto him. Sephiroth's own eyes narrowed and momentarily greened up before he blinked and forced himself to calm down. Zack was his friend, he was angry, and he was sure he wasn't stupid enough to challenge him. But despite knowing this that didn't mean he wasn't going to put the other in his place.

"No, I will not just drop it!" He snarled, uncrossing his arms and drawing himself up to his full height, looming over the smaller male. "You are obviously upset and I do not want one of my SOLDIERs running amok through the Shinra building in this kind of state! You are a first class,"

"It doesn't matter!"

Sephiroth ignored the others outburst and merely let his voice rise slightly.

"You are a FIRST CLASS SOLDIER and you must set an example! If you tarnish the SOLDIER name Zackary you don't only dishonor yourself you dishonor us all!"

Zack gaped and looked as if he had been slapped hard across the face by the back of the others hand. His eyes were unfocused and he looked rather dazed. His eyes lost their green sheen and returned to their sparkling blue. He blinked several times before his body relaxed, his shoulders slumping. He hung his head slightly gazing blankly towards the floor. What had he been thinking talking to Sephiroth like that? The man had only been concerned for him, and not just in the general superior sense. Sephiroth was a friend, and worried as friends should (when did he learn that?).

"I'm…sorry." Zack mumbled before looking back up. "I've jus had a really…disappointing and hard day."

Sephiroth checked his mental clock and frowned. The day wasn't even half over. He crossed his arms.

"Care to tell me?"

Zack gave him an odd look before making a slightly choked noise in the back of his throat. He shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Sorry Seph but, you told me if I ever brought up this topic inside Shinra walls you'd have to beat the snot out of me."

Sephiroth nodded, quickly understanding what the other was talking about. He uncrossed his arms again and took a few steps past the other, pausing a moment to glance back over his shoulder.

"What did she say?"

The others shoulders shook slightly. He was obviously upset again.

"I should have know this would happen…I mean…what did I expect? The circumstances of the relationship weren't really that promising." He mumbled in a choked voice.

Sephiroth nodded to himself before exiting the hall and leaving the other man to his misery. He had business to take care of in the slums after all.

* * *

The Turks HQ was like a bee hive, or an ant hill. An elaborate maze of cubicles halls and people moving about like clockwork. It usually made SOLDIERs and other faculty uncomfortable when they had to venture down to the Turks HQ, but none of the Turks understood why. Kelsey, who was currently sitting in her cubical writing out a twenty-five page report about her resent mission to Kalm. Her hand motion paused for a moment when a slight 'thump' hit the side of her cubical. After a moment she began writing again.

_Thump. _Onto the next page. _Thump. _Fill in the questionnaire. _Thump, thump. _Her brows furrowed. _Thump, thump, thump! _She growled and slammed her hand down, her pen making a long ugly ink mark as she turned and glared up towards the top of her cubical. "RENO! STOP IT!" She yelled before spinning her chair and giving the wall a good sharp kick with her foot.

"What the hell Kels? I'm trying to work over here ya'know!"

The small brunet rolled her eyes and growled as she shifted back to her desk and picked up her pen again. She eyed the long ugly ink line before sighing. She took the piece of paper, crumpled it up and tossed it over the cubical wall, smiling when she heard a slightly surprised yelp.

After several yelling matches and losing her favorite stapler due to chucking it at Reno's head, Kelsey finally finished her report. She sighed in victory, stacking the papers neatly before standing and heading out of her cubical. She loved Reno, she really did, he was a great friend, but he could be a pain in the butt more often than she could be patient. Despite appearances and sunny dispositions Kelsey had a temper, and no one wanted to mess with her when she was pissed off. She would drop kick anyone who got in her way. As Kelsey headed for the commanders office she paused as he passed by the hallway. She trotted forward, her brown hair bouncing atop her head. "Commander!" She called as she skidded to a halt in the intersection between the copy room, the water cooler, the elevator, the cubicles and the commanders office. The tall stoic and somewhat frightening if not totally dull wutainese man paused at the elevator, turning to look back at her while he waited for the elevator. "I have that report for you." she said holding it up. Tseng nodded at her as the elevator door dinged open. He turned and stepped in.

"Please leave it in my office Ms. Johnson." And with that he was gone. Kelsey blinked before sighing, turning and walking down the hall towards the commanders office. She waved at the middle aged secretary man at the desk outside of the office. She held up the report.

"Just dropping these off." She said as she walked to the door. She didn't get a reply. No one ever seemed to get a reply from the middle aged man. All he did was glare at people. Kelsey glanced around the office as she crossed to the large desk, setting the reports down. She turned looking at the lampshades which were circular, painted in different shades of blue and had little tassels hanging from them. _'Pretty.' _She thought as she turned, her sleeve catching on some papers and sending them to the floor. She jumped and quickly knelt down to gather them up, hastily shuffling them back together. She'd write the commander an apology note, was her thought when she paused, her blue green eyes finding a picture among all of the photos. She frowned before picking up the picture.

The picture was of a young woman, maybe only a few years older than Kelsey herself, with red brown hair which was braided. She had a pretty face with bright green eyes and slightly pink lips. It looked as if she were wearing a blue dress.

Kelsey eyed it for a moment before shrugging her shoulder and standing up, setting the stack of now northerly papers back on the desk. She quickly grabbed a sticky note and scrawled a quick apology and explanation before heading out. She had break and planned to go to the Gaia Café in Sector 8 and listen to the reading on the radio. She smiled happily to herself as she walked, hands clasped behind her back. She began wondering what she would order. Maybe she would get a fruit salad, or maybe a parfait.

She continued to ponder her vast choice of menu items as she descended the stairs into the main lobby when she suddenly paused at the end of the stairs. She quickly flipped over the railing and hid behind the large plant decoration, peaking out between two leaves. On the other end of the lobby (the otherwise empty lobby) stood General Sephiroth with a small cadet who shifted from foot to foot. Kelsey's eyes narrowed. She was trying to place the cadet, but with the helmet on it was nearly impossible. She was trying to take in what little features she could see and put two and two together, but ended up with nothing. So instead she strained her ears in order to hear what they were talking about.

"_S-s-sir are you sure t-t-that would be okay?" _The cadet questioned, obviously nervous. Maybe it was because he was being confronted by _the _General, or maybe it was because he was…no, being confronted by the general would be the only reason to stutter like an idiot.

"_Yes, if anyone asks just tell them that Sephiroth told you to do it. They won't punish you, if they feel like causing a ruckus they will have to bring it up with me."_

"_O-okay…but what will you be doing sir?"_

"_I have to pay a visit to an old __**friend**__." _The word 'friend' sounded very forced and not at all completely honest in Kelsey's opinion. She blinked and glanced up to see the cadet exiting the Shinra building. She stood up and frowned glancing around the lobby. She hadn't seen the General walk out, and he was no where in site. She walked around the plant.

"What the?"

"Ms. Johnson." A voice purred from behind her causing her to jump nearly a food in the air before she spun around quickly on the spot, hand over her heart, blue green eyes wide in horrific surprise.

"G-g-g-general!" She squeaked, panting hard as she tried to get over the shock. _'How did he do that!' _

Sephiroth towered over the small brunet Turklet and eyed her with relatively cool indifference. He leaned forward slightly, his bangs framing his angularly narrow face, a few strands of silky silver strands sliding and falling over one of his shoulders as he gazed down at her, even at his stooped position. "If you are going to follow someone you should wear a less revealing scent."

Kelsey blinked and glanced down at herself, lifting her arm and sniffing at her sleeve before looking confusedly up at him. He stood up straight, making her twitch slightly. He walked around her, a few strands of his long hair brushing against her. "After all, the scent of apples is quite strong and distinct. I could smell you getting off the elevator." He stated as he walked out of the building. Kelsey felt herself flush slightly as she lifted her arm and sniff herself. She could hardly notice the smell of her apple body spray…maybe because she wore it so often? She blushed and covered her face as she headed for the door. _'How embarrassing. If he can smell me, then I bet every SOLDIER at Shinra can to!' _

Zack sat in his apartment on the twenty-third floor, slumped on his sofa gazing at the large Buster Sword leaning against the wall blankly. _'Use brings about ware, tare and rust, and that's a real waste.' _His lips curved downward. _'You're a little more important than my sword. But just a little.' _He closed his eyes, sliding a hand over his face. _'This just isn't going to work…I like you…a lot…but….' _He slumped over onto his side and merely lay there in his pants and sweater, gazing woefully towards the wall. _'Things were looking so perfect and then you left me alone… and now this on top of everything? I can't do this.' _

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter two. I hope the way I am writing this isn't to confusing. Okay, so this chapter are half of the events leading up to what happened in chapter one. The next chapter will take place after this one of course, but also before chapter one and are the second course of events leading up to what happened in chapter one. O.o If you end up getting to confused come the end of the story I am so sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is chapter three, a little later than I wanted it to be, but I got distracted reading UnderdogAngel's amazing fan-fictions. If you even remotely like my work, ANY of my work GO and read UnderdogAngel's stories! They are amazing. Real spirit boosters!**

**Review Replies.**

**UnderdogAngel: Oh Kels! Your reviews are so long and snazzy and amazing and totally make me happy and hyper! Haha yes your body spray. I couldn't help myself! When Sephiroth is involved, smell is always included and well, the body spray was just such an easy target lol. I think the puppy is indeed in need of a hug. Yeah I love coming up with theories about stuff. Did I ever tell you about my theory about Sephiroth's REAL father? Anyway, lol got to stop blabbering.**

**Ravenear: Hey! Another reviewer! Yay! This makes me happy! Very happy indeed. Yes I like it to, I've written stories that are dedicated to friends before, but this is one of the first where my friend is actually in the story, I think it adds a bit of flair to it. Hmn perhaps you are correct on your cadet guess? You will have to read to find out. XD**

**Warning: A bit of light Aerith bashing. ^^ But don't worry, she doesn't get hurt. **

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter three: _Deflowering the slums aka Sephiroth's rage_

Kelsey sat at her table in the Gaia Café, tapping her finger against the table top as she rested her cheek on her other hand gazing blankly out towards the window. Her encounter with Sephiroth had been totally weird. Sure, nothing about Sephiroth was normal, she already knew that, but it wasn't the fact that he could smell her that weirded her out (despite how weird that really was), it was the conversation she had over heard that really bothered her. Why was Sephiroth trying to get out of doing rounds? What was he up to? Her eyes widened and she sat up straighter. Was Sephiroth going to abandon Shinra as well! It wouldn't surprised anyone if he did, after all Genesis and Angeal had been his best friends! _'No, no we can't lose him to! He's totally weird and not…normal but he's important to Shinra!' _She quickly leaned back and shoved her hand into her pant pocket, shifting her hips and wiggling in her seat a bit as she fished out her phone. She flipped it open and pushed a few numbers before putting it up to her ear. She didn't have to wait long before the other end was opened. "Hey, Anneke, I need some help. I think something's up with Sephiroth." She paused. "No…no…well … no…well yeah he's always like that…when isn't he weird? No I think he's thinking about…" She glanced around before lowering her voice. "I think he's thinking about leaving shinra. Could you get this confirmed?" She blinked turning away slightly as her food was brought to her table. "Okay, great. Thanks Anneke." She closed her phone and smiled. She could always rely on her friends. She picked up her fork and pulled her bowl of sliced fruits closer.

* * *

Zack, after showering and refreshing himself a bit in hopes of cheering himself up if only a little bit (it kind of worked) headed down to Sephiroth's office to drop of some late paperwork of his that he had finally finished. Maybe Sephiroth wouldn't be to mad at him? He knew how irritated the silver haired man could get when paperwork was late. He knocked once before walking in. "Hey Seph I have these reports sorry that they're…" he paused as the door closed behind him. "late." He mumbled glancing around the office. He hadn't been there in a few weeks and well, it was obvious Sephiroth hadn't been really touching his work for a few weeks either. Stacks of paperwork towered upon the desk. He whistled tossing his own small bundle onto the desk. He put a hand on his hip, the other hand scratching at his neck. "Jeeze Seph." The spiky haired SOLDIER First glanced towards the door half hoping to spot Sephiroth but was only slightly disappointed when Reno walked in.

"Man, so he still hasn't done any of the paperwork." The red head mumbled as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Zack put up his hands.

"Don't you think this isn't such a good place Reno?"

The red head blinked in confusion, unlit cigarette dangling form his mouth.

"Why?"

Zack motioned towards all the stacks of papers.

"Fire hazard."

Reno rolled his eyes and waved away the comment, lighting up. He took a long drag before blowing the smoke out and into the room.

"Please my cubical looks worse than this."

Zack didn't doubt that. Reno was a great Turk and was damn good at his job, but he was a slob. If he didn't have Rude as his partner his apartment would never be clean… not that he lived in his apartment…didn't have to, he usually crashed at Rude's anyway. Reno took another drag of his cigarette before sighing, leaning against the doorframe. "So, you excited about the Winter Solstice?"

Zack dead panned, what little cheerful mood he had regained after showering crashed through the floor and he groaned cover his face.

"I completely forgot about the Solstice!"

Reno's brows shot up and his eyes were slightly wider. Zack Fair, the party and festival king…forgot about the Solstice? He glanced around quickly. Had he been knocked out in training or was he in one of Hojo's stupid little test sequences?

"Wow, wait, you forgot about the Solstice? You mean your apartment isn't covered with those odd little yellow flowers or those funky sweet yet sour fruit thing? What is that thing?"

Zack didn't answer, merely shook his head. He had actually completely over looked the up coming holidays, far to busy worrying about other things in his life. He'd failed to notice the decorating that was slowly beginning to go up all around Shinra. Gaia he was oblivious sometimes. He groaned again before looking woefully at the red head.

"Hey Reno do you know where Sephiroth went? I need to talk to him."

Reno lifted his arms and held them behind his head. He looked completely calm despite the fact he was filling the General's office with smoke and would no doubt get hunted down and slaughter for it later. He shrugged his shoulders his head lolling to one side.

"I heard from Anneke that Kels called her saying something about Sephiroth going down to the slums…or something like that."

Zack gaped at him and spun around quickly.

"Why would he be going to the slums!"

Reno blinked, totally surprised by the sudden spat out question. He let his arms fall to his side and shrugged.

"I don't know yo, field work?"

Zack growled.

"Sephiroth's a General! The only field work he does is patrolling in No mans land!" He snarled before pushing past the obviously confused red head.

* * *

She quickly scampered behind the pew rows, one hand raised o her chest, shoulders slumped slightly wearily as the figure approached. For every step he took forward she would take backwards, for every step he would take to the right she would go to the left. It was a dance…she knew it was a dance. A dance with a wolf. He was playing with her. "You know, several people at Shinra have known about your whereabouts for several years now, and yet we never went along with our orders to find you and bring you back to Shinra." He purred as he walked, head tilted back slightly as he gazed at the hole in the ceiling of the slightly rickety but still rather nice church. His bangs shielded the sides of his face from her. She swallowed, her heard skipping a beat as he turned his gaze steadily towards her, slanted pupils narrowing on her. "Now, why do you think that is?" He took a quick step towards her, his hands resting on the sides of the pews opposite her.

"Please go away." She said in a nervous voice. His eyes narrowed and quickly dashed around the pews cornering her against the wall and one of the stone columns. She let out a squeak as he towered over her.

He loomed over her, but did not touch her. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slightly.

"Why, do you think that is?"

She trembled slightly. She couldn't go back to Shinra, she could, she wouldn't…he would make her would he? He snarled and slammed his hands down near her head making her yelp. "Because of YOUR annoying little way of getting under peoples skin! First you get under Tseng's skin and then Zack's…." He glared at her as she trembled and looked back up at him. "You even tried getting under my skin." He said distastefully. She blinked. He remembered her? He leaned closer. "Is your selfishness worth breaking the hearts of those who really care for you? Zackary deserves better than you." he spat before turning away sharply and walking towards the door, pausing only for a moment. He glanced back over his shoulder. "The next time I get wind of you…I will not hesitate to arrest you." And with that he walked out of the church.

* * *

Small clouds of dust rose about his ankles as he made his way through the slums. Sephiroth received glares or stares of aw, it was always the same. Either they worshiped the ground he walked on, or they hated his guts because he worked for Shinra. It was so bothersome sometimes. "Sephiroth!" He blinked focusing and was surprised to see Zack running towards him. What was he doing there? Did that stupid little cadet get in trouble already? "What were you doing at the church!" The younger man asked obviously looking angry. Sephiroth tilted his head.

"Merely business Zackary I assure you."

"What kind of business would you have at the church?" Zack asked before waving his arms around. "Hell, what kind of business would you have here in the slums?"

Sephiroth, who wasn't very good with reading people on a normal basis could tell the other man was agitated, angry even and those emotions were rubbing the silver haired man the wrong way, making his hair to stand on end so to speak.

"We both know that, that girl is wanted."

"Yeah but you said you would leave her alone so long as I never mentioned her names within the walls of Shinra!"

"Only because you were…fond of her!"

Zack snarled and turned before walking up towards the other man and glaring up at him.

"Because I was with her! What? I stopped you from doing your job?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"Back away from me Zackary…."

"YOU DIDN'T ARREST HER BECAUSE OF ME!"

"Zackary…." He growled back.

"WHAT WERE YOU JUST USING ME TO SEE IF YOU AND TSENG COULD GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO ARREST HER OR SOMETHING!" The smaller man barked eyes glowing green as he swung a clenched fist towards Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth's own eyes flared up and in a second he had jerked his head back, avoiding the punch, grabbing the others wrist, twisting it before backhanding the other man quickly, sending him to the ground. His nostrils flared as he gazed down at the other man.

"I didn't arrest her because you were happy!" he barked. "Do you think I enjoy seeing a friend sulking about like a beaten puppy!" He growled before bending down and grabbing Zack by the front of his vest and pulling him up. "I went against my orders because you were happy again! You weren't worrying you were actually smiling!" He glared daggers at the other male who glared right back. Sephiroth growled. "Ever since you intruded upon my life I've started worrying about your emotional state, well that was a mistake! Do what you want, but don't you _dare _interfere if and when we arrest that girl!" He snapped before walking away.

* * *

Kelsey stood near the water cooler with Anneke, little white cup of cool water in hand.

"So what did you find out about the General?" She asked as she took a sip. Her half wutainese friend scratched the back of her head quickly looking around humming to herself, eyes wide as if in excited thought.

"I didn't find out anything, there hasn't been anything said to indicate that he would be planning on leaving Shinra. Maybe you were just over reacting."

Kelsey frowned. It wouldn't be the first time she had over reacted, but it also wouldn't be the first time she had been underestimated and something ended up going wrong. She saw the other girls gaze shift behind her and a surprised and concerned look cross her features. She blinked herself and turned to see their friend Alisha, who was a member of the research and lab departments entering, folder in hand, looking as if she'd just seen a ghost. Kelsey frowned at the tall, meaty girl with her dark brown nearly black hair pulled back into a bun.

"Alisha? Is something wrong?"

The girl in the white lab coat shook her head as if trying to sort out her own thoughts.

"I just bumped into Sephiroth, he looked pretty steamed."

Anneke cocked an eyebrow before grumbling to herself. _"Why is everyone so concerned about Sephiroth lately?" _

Kelsey ignored her and paid close attention to the other girl.

Alisha was the only member of the labs that she trusted because she was generally a kind individual who was fare and would usually find away to keep Hojo from messing with people when she could. The girl looked disturbed.

"I'm guessing it wasn't his usually 'steamed' look if you are this bothered."

Alisha shrugged.

"I don't know what it was but it was strange. Oh, hey Kelsey, I was wondering do you have any plans for the Winter Solstice?"

The brunet sighed and looped her arms behind her head.

"Sadly no."

"Oh well great, well not great but…you know what I mean, I was wondering if maybe you could help me decorate, I really suck at that kind of stuff and I'd love the company."

"Hmn okay sure, how about Friday?"

"Sounds great." Alisha smiled and held up the files. "I'm going to take these two Tseng, his annual check up results." And with that she walked down the hall towards the commanders office.

* * *

Zack stood in front of his bathroom mirror treating the black and blue and slightly puffy bruise that had risen on his cheek and caused his eye to swell up. _'Ew it's throbbing!' _He thought in disgust as he pulled a small vile of green potion from his medicine cabnet and began smearing it along the bruise. Out side the bathroom and in clear site of the door sat a young blond teenager who was sulking.

"I'm sorry Zack…."

Zack blinked and glanced over before looking back at himself in the mirror.

"What are you apologizing for it's not like you did this." He mumbled, wincing slightly.

"If I didn't agree to do his rounds he wouldn't have gone to the church and…you wouldn't have gotten…that."

Zack eyed himself as the bruise vanished and his face tingled for a moment before frowning and looking out towards the blond.

"Oh please Cloud, of course you were going to listen to him, he's the General, everyone listens to him. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have yelled, he shouldn't have been a sneaky bastard…it's unimportant okay? Just don't beat yourself up over this." he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Seriously kid if you blame yourself for every bad thing that happens to your friends you're going to end up some lone wolf with depression issues someday." Reno said as he lounged on Zack's bed, can of beer in hand. "It was Zack's own stupidity that landed him here."

Zack glared.

"Shut up Reno." He sighed. "No, I should have known Sephiroth was using me to get to Aerith…hell I should have known Aerith was using me to stop Sephiroth from getting to her. Gaia I am not a yo-yo!" He said as he collapsed onto a chair. Reno eyed the black haired teen before his eyes drifted towards the blond with the chocobo spikes. He wondered if that was natural.

"So kid, when's your next post?"

Cloud blinked and glanced at the clock above the door.

"In about a half an hour."

"Oh damn, all well. I was gunna invite you to join me and Zack in the recreational area later but since you got post duty another time." He turned his attention towards Zack. "Zack we're going to the recreational hall for dinner." he stated simply, leaving no room for argument. The emotionally down young man mumbled.

"I want cheesy cucumber slices."

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, now we know why Zack wasn't bothering Sephiroth in chapter one and kind of why he's depressed…there is another reason which should be pretty evident. See if you can guess. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: O.o I can't believe we're already on chapter four! This is going by so fast! I need to write more like this more often.**

**Review Replies.**

**Ravanear: **Unfortunately yes, Sephy-poo is indeed back handing your poor baby across the face! But in my opinion, Zack did kind of have it coming. You don't talk to a superior officer let alone a general, let alone SEPHIROTH (or a friend) that way. And when you are a SOLDIER you should know you are going to get beaten down when you green up and take a swing at a higher up. Yeah…so he did kind of have that coming. I do and don't feel sorry for Cloud. I fill sorry for him because he was of course cornered into taking on Sephiroth's job, but I am not sorry because he was FINALLY introduced! Haha anyway, thank you for the reply it totally made me happy to wake up and see it!

**Saur-rita: **Thanks Nina-niichan! Means a lot when you read my stories and having at least ONE review from you totally makes me happy since I know you don't like to read. ^^

**UnderdogAngel: **Aerith bashing is the best thing in the world! It is so fun haha. (Gaia we are horrible). I am glad that this chapter was such a sweet treat for someone who spent like three hours on an English final paper. I think I mentioned the Vincent vs. Hojo thing to. Someday I'll actually WRITE that out haha. I have touched on the subject in a few stories, mostly 'Sins of the Father' but that's a TOTAL AU lol. More so than normal fan-fiction stories anyway. Yes your reviews make me so happy. I don't think I have ever been this happy to get a review, not even from Bjanik who is my TOP favorite Final Fantasy VII author, closely followed by xLadyxLibertyx and Anneke! Haha. And as I said, I have actually never seen you fish your phone out of your skinny jeans haha, but I can just imagine how hard it is because I have skinny jeans (you know…the kind for unskinny people haha) and it is a pain to try and fish out a cell phone. I think the reason it sounds like Anneke to have the scoop on everything is because she isn't nosy…so you wouldn't expect her to be trying to find something out haha. Yeah, I am such a Sephiroth fan girl I can't help but put Sephy into this story, let alone the fact I totally believe in the Sephiroth and Zack friendship since there was a brief cut scene alluding to it in CC (while they were in kalm). I really did like getting Sephiroth to Aerith bash, I mean if you think about it, both Tseng and Sephiroth would know exactly where she was, and there orders were to arrest her (not them specifically but shinra operatives) because she was 'shinra property' quote on quote. Despite this fact, I totally failed at that part, I couldn't get it to flow right because I support SephirothxAerith (odd I know) so I was kind of like oh dear he's being mean haha. OMG if it weren't for potions Zack would have died LONG before the end of CC. Yeah, I see Sephiroth as being his general self in EVERY and ALL aspects of life lol, that includes with friends. After all, he has to have some sense of protecting others and worry about their well being other wise he wouldn't be a General. He is after all responsible for the lives of all of his troops. Yes I made an appearance, but I hated every second of it. I cannot write 'me' for the life of me (hahaha).

**NOTE: Okay, we are back on the regular timeline, this chapter takes place right AFTER chapter one! Happy reading!**

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter four: _Pre-Physical exams aka Secrets_

Zack sat on the ground leaning against the building while watching his friend Cloud do crunches. The blond wasn't as efficient as Zack was at them, but he was getting better, building up his thigh and abdominal muscles. "Sixty…sixty-one…sixty-two…sixty-" Zack laughed as his blond friend fell over backwards with a 'oof' sound. He bent a leg and rested his arm on. "Almost Cloud, you did better this time, but you still have a ways to go before you get to one hundred."

The blonde growled at himself as he sat up and shook his head, dusting himself off a bit. "An even longer ways to go before you are as good as me." Zack said waggling his eyebrows, smirking when the blonde shot him a dirty look. Zack smiled. "Eh don't worry, you'll get there." He said with a thumbs up. The blonde rolled his eyes as he drew up his knees and looped his arms around them, rocking slightly in his tail bone.

"Hey Zack, I have a question, hypothetically of course."

"Okay shoot."

The blonde fidgeted a bit seeming to muster of the courage to open his mouth. Zack, of course, waited patiently, after all it would do the kid no good if he were rushed and forced into something, he'd end up having a nervous breakdown or getting addicted to some horrible substance and getting himself incapacitated later in life. That's all the kid needed, Zack thought often, if he didn't have a total breakdown the kid would end up talking to himself and hearing voices that told him what to do. The kid had some issues and needed to strengthen his defenses, and once that was accomplished, he'd make an amazing SOLDIER.

"Well, I have this friend…back home, nice guy." The blonde began. "But he has this little problem."

Zack sat up a little straighter, situating himself into a more comfortable position, lifting both legs and looping his arms around his knees like the younger teen.

"Yeah?"

"Well you see, he left home a little while ago and well, he did it because he wanted to protect this girl who had gotten hurt back home…and he really likes her, but she doesn't like him…not like that anyway…would it be…okay to well I mean…umm…." The blonde began fidgeting uncontrollably now, scratching at the back of his neck, running his gloved fingers through his hair and tugging at his sweater vest and bandana a bit. Zack was getting the feeling this question wasn't hypothetical. "Would it be okay if he saw other people? I mean, he and this girl don't have anything, they aren't together and well, he was wondering and I didn't really know what to tell him so I thought…I thought I'd ask you."

Zack had to restrain himself form smirking like a wolf. He leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back and gazing up at the slightly gray blue sky.

"Well, even if he really cares about this girl, but they don't have anything going between them, than I don't see why this friend of yours can't see other people. Who knows, maybe someday your friend and this girl will get together, but than again, maybe they won't." He looked at the blonde. "Tell your friend he shouldn't wait around till he's old and gray for something that may never happen. He should try different things, and if it is really right with that girl back home, than great."

Cloud seemed to lighten up a bit as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Zack smiled knowingly. "So…."

"So, what?"

"Who is she?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you like but are totally feeling guilty about liking."

Cloud glanced away, his cheeks reddening slightly. He glanced around quickly before ducking his head down between his knees and mumbling a name. Zack heard it clearly due to his enhanced hearing and actually did grin like a wolf, but decided it would be fun to make the blonde squirm. He tilted his head, lifting his gloved hand to his ear. "What was that spiky? Didn't quite catch that."

"Anmnka."

"Sa'what!"

"Anneke!" The blond snapped throwing his arms into the air glaring at the SOLDIER first class who fell over onto his side laughing at the blonde's expression. Cloud continued to glare before curling in on himself slightly, small smile adorning his usually guilt ridden face. "It's just…I don't know, she makes me feel all warm and fuzzy…" He shot the other a glare. "and don't say it! I already know that is totally stupid, but it's the truth. I mean…she's not like the other Turks, she isn't as outwardly calculating and doesn't look down on us who are in SOLDIER or trying to get in, she see's us all as equals and…well, that sets her apart from the other Turks."

Zack pulled himself together, holding in his laughter causing him to giggle every now and again as he lifted himself off of the ground and eyed his spiky haired friend.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool." He stood up and smiled. "Speaking of which here she comes now." The blonde shot him a glare at that comment.

"Don't try and pull that Zack!"

"No, really." He said pointing. Cloud just continued to glare at him, that is until he heard someone stop behind him.

"What are you two doing?"

Zack once again fell on the ground laughing his butt off at the expression of complete and utter horror that crossed Cloud's face as he jumped up and spun around to see none other than Anneke standing gazing at him, arms behind her back.

"A-A-Annek-k-ka!" He stuttered. "You how? Umm I mean, how you nice…guh I mean…I didn't see you there…hmnnnmn…hi." The defeated blonde said as his face flushed bright red. Anneke tilted her head to one side, and gazed at him for a moment before she beamed at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Zack, who had once _again_ pulled himself from the ground and was using the wall for support looked at the girl with a slightly impressed look.

"You understood what he said?"

She simply nodded before she shifted her gaze back to the blonde.

"Hey Cloud, me and a few of the other Turks are throwing a party and I was wondering if you would like to come…I mean…go…maybe with…me?" She asked in a curiously innocent voice. Cloud merely stared at her for a moment as if she were speaking some other language rather than common.

"Umm yeah, sure."

"Great!" Anneke grabbed his hand. "Come on I'll fill you in!" And with that, the poor defenseless little grunt was dragged away to some unknown doom. Zack laughed to himself as he dusted himself off and sighed. _'At least Cloud will have a good Solstice…you know, come to think of it, I never did ask him how his family celebrates the Solstice…maybe I'll ask him later…if the Turks don't eat him.' _

* * *

Kelsey sat in her cubical going over her work schedule, trying to figure out exactly how she was going to plan her holiday around work. She had one away mission she needed to prepare for, but that wouldn't be until after the holiday, than she also had to squeeze in time to decorate with Alisha and of course decorate her own home. She would need to get flowers. She titled her head back thoughtfully. _'I wonder where I could get Punna fruit.' _

"Yo, Kels."

The small brunet glanced over where Reno was leaning over the top of the wall that divided their cubicles. She set aside her paper and spun around in her chair so she could look at him directly. She folded her hands.

"Yes Reno? How can I help you _this time?_"

"Hey, don't get snippy with me little girl, I'll have to spank you!" he said warningly pointing a finger at her.

"Than I'll just report you for sexual harassment at the work place."

He frowned.

"Damn Kels, that's not fair, you LIVE at the work place!"

She grinned evilly for a moment, a facial motion that totally changed her appearance from a happy-go-lucky, slightly air headed little girl to a she-devil.

"Exactly."

The red head pouted for a moment and her expression relaxed. "Alright so what do you want?"

"I'm just passing on a message that Cloud, you know that little cadet kid,"

Kelsey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Spiky chocobo head."

She nodded.

"Oh, yeah yep the one Anneke is pining over."

Reno made a face, wrinkling his nose.

"Ew." He shook his head. "Anyway, yeah him, well he told me that Anneke told him that Sephiroth needed to talk to you."

Kelsey tensed. _'Why would Sephiroth need to talk to me? Is it because of what I over heard the other day? Is he really going to leave Shinra and he's mad that I figured it out and asked Anneke to look into it? Oh dear, this could be very bad.' _She cleared her throat as she sat up a little straighter, straightening out the front of her suit.

"Umm, well…okay. I'll go and see him at the end of the day."

Reno nodded.

"Sounds good." he ducked down before popping up a moment later. "Oh and hey, don't forget that your physical exam is today."

"D'awww." She slumped in her seat hand over her face as she pouted and moaned to herself. She hated physicals, mostly because they involved going down to the labs and that was the last place she wanted to be. It was a little to close to Hojo for comfort…even if Hojo had never attended to her personally.

* * *

Alisha sat at her desk in the lab room she usually worked in going through all of the files of the people she would be checking that day when she noticed one of the files was missing. She frowned and quickly stood up and exited the lab and walking out into the hall. She passed the medical rooms and a few of the research rooms and could sense a slight feeling of anxiety twist at her insides. She marched onward. Her high healed black shoes clacked against the metal plated hallways, which gradually turned to stone, and the painted walls gradually turned to stone as well. This section of the labs, which no one ever really went to was creepy…and the florescent light bulbs really annoyed her with their never ending 'buzzzzzzzz'. She entered her pass into the code encrypted automatic door causing it to woosh open for her. _'Why do they call them automatic doors when 90 percent of the time you have to push a button or punch in a code?' _She wondered as she entered. She paused near the door and looked around. The fine hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end and a shiver creeped down her spine. It was dimly lit with messy bookshelves, two silver operation tables, one of which had something on it underneath a white sheet. The wooden desk that was shoved between two large overflowing bookshelves was messy and stacked high with papers, notebooks, floppy disks and flasks of oddly colored liquids. "Professor?" She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded, because she would admit, she was scared out of her mind.

"Yes, what is it!"

She almost jumped, almost when the nasally voice snapped at her from a darker corner of the room. She hadn't even noticed there was another desk over there. She crossed the room, the smell of chemicals and bleaches making her sick to her stomach, and she was weary of an odd stain that stained part of the concrete. "I was just through my files for the annual physical exams and…well sir…."

The professor turned sharply in his chair and glared at her.

"Spit it out already you usless wench!" He barked. Her eyes narrowed a fraction but her expression didn't change beyond that. She was currently on the clock, and he was her boss, it would do her absolutely no good to snap back at him. After all, it had always been her fathers dream that she would work in the medical field, and the best way to be successful in that field was to work as a lab technician or researcher at Shinra labs…unfortunately that also meant working under the psychopath who was Hojo. But seeing as her father had passed away several years back and they had never made up after years of fighting, she thought it was the best thing to do, she hoped that she could make her father proud.

"Well sir, one of my patient files was missing."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was scheduled to check over General Sephiroth later this afternoon but I cannot find his file anywhere."

"Oh well you won't be looking over the General. I will be."

She blinked. Wait, so he stole her file.

"But sir, I was assigned to,"

"I said I will, now get out of here!"

She bit her tongue, oh how she'd love to smack that smug look off his face and kick him where the sun didn't shine.

"Yes sir." She turned and walked out, glad to be away from the man who made her life a living hell, glad to be away from his smelly personal lab and glad when she once again reached her own office, that smelt clean and the lights didn't buzz at her. She took a seat. _'Bastard.' _

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, this chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, but it is important. I hope you liked it, it at least it shows you a bit of a kind of cheerful Zack, kind of nice to get a break from sad Zack. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I was being extremely lazy. I am still being extremely lazy, but since I told UnderdogAngel I would be updating today, I must update. Oh, and I apologize in advance for this chapter…you will understand when you read it. **

**Review Replies.**

**UnderdogAngel: **OHMYGOD PONY! =D HI! Haha. Yes their friendship totally makes sense. Love, love it. Oh I know, if someone asks a hypothetical question you can be sure that 99.99 percent of the time it is not at all hypothetical…though you must be weary of that last point that makes the question actually hypothetical. Oh I know, Cloud is adorable. I love him and I love Tifa to, but this story is about my friends being with their favorite characters! Thus Anneke and Cloud must have some kind of interaction. This story is going to be a little longer than I thought it would be haha. I mean, we haven't even gotten to the Solstice yet! Oh and a Punna fruit is a made up version crossover of a pineapple and a papu fruit. XD

I can't stand Hojo, I hate him so much! How dare he talk to me that way. Lol if anyone ever talked to me that way I would beat them down. Haha. You are very welcome for a great chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. And I love you to!

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter five: _Physical Exam aka Secrets part 2_

The walk from the Turk HQ to the Labs, even considering the short elevator ride, seemed to take an eternity. The young Turklet's tacky black shoes made slight _ka-thunk_ noises on the floor as she walked. Kelsey was nervous. She didn't like physical exams, not only were they embarrassing and creepy, but they could also reap some very unpleasant results, mostly if you were in her line of work.

Once she reached the waiting room she sat awkwardly awaiting to be called in by one of the lab rats and shown into a room. She squirmed and shifted where she sat, sighing, slumping, sitting up straighter and randomly tugging at the front of her uniform. This continued for a good twenty minutes before a side door opened and her name was called. This caused her to jump and glance towards the voice, only to sigh in relief when she spotted Alisha holding a file by the door. She stood and walked over to the grinning woman. "My, my. You look like a frightened moogle." The taller girl stepped aside and ushered the Turk into the room. "Don't worry, I promise I wont' eat you."

Kelsey laughed at that and felt quite a bit more comfortable knowing that her body and mental state was in good hands. She took a seat on the examination table and watched as the other girl flipped through the file, which no doubt contained her medical records. "Alright, so we are doing a full physical, so" She tossed the file aside and smiled. "prepare yourself for awkwardness." She said as she pulled over a blood pressure monitor. "Left arm please."

Kelsey, who had removed her jacket and button up (only remaining in her white undershirt), obeyed and lifted her left arm to allow her friend and favorite 'lab-rat' to wrap the itchy Velcro cuff to her upper arm. Kelsey remained still as the cuff tightened around her arm. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either…rather uncomfortable. She let out a breath she had been holding as the cuff released and was than removed. "Kels…." She glanced up at the taller girl who was looking at the screen, frown upon her light pink lips. "Your blood pressure is up."

Kelsey blinked before it hit her.

"Oh, yeah. I have a meeting with Sephiroth later." She stated. This caused the other to nod understanding completely. That would cause anyone's blood pressure to rise slightly. She sat swinging her legs from side to side slightly knowing full well it wouldn't bother her friend (who often did it as well), her hands folded neatly on her lab as she sat on the paper covered table. "I'm not exactly sure what he wants, but I'm kind of nervous. I mean, I should be able to handle a simple meeting with the General but…after my last encounter with him I'm not so sure."

Alisha who was tapping a glass thermometer against the ball of her wrist rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I know the General can be intimidating at times, but you get used to it…" She held out the thermometer, Kelsey obediently opened her mouth and took it in, holding it firmly under her tongue while her friend remained connected to the other end by her hand. "I mean it never stops being a bit jarring, but he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be." She said as she waited for a reading.

Once Kelsey's blood pressure, temperature, eyes, ears, nose and cervix were checked the real tricky part of the examinations would begin. The part she wasn't to comfortable with. She had to strip down to her underwear, which were adorable blue, white and pink pokadotted tighty-wighties, and be 'examined'. She stood still, rubbing one of her arms gazing off towards the ceiling as the other girl walked around her assessing to her physical form, poking here and there, tapping other places and making the occasional humming sound. It stopped being awkward after the first few minutes and the two girls once again worked up a conversation. "So Alisha, what kind of decorating are we going to be doing on Friday?" She asked as the girl poked and kneeded above the slightly meatier (though with her tiny frame how could one tell?) area where her love handles met with her lower back and just above the curve of her butt.

"I was thinking maybe we could decorate in blues and silvers. Feel any discomfort here?"

Kelsey shook her head.

"No." She heard the other stand.

"Good, kidneys feel fine."

"Blue and silver, that sounds nice. Are you going to have a traditional Solstice like they usually do in Nibelheim?" She gasped as the others fingers poked a sensitive spot between her shoulder blades.

"That hurt?"

"A…a little." She winced and tensed and flinched as those fingers continued to dig in that area, feeling, prodding, kneading.

"Hmn…you have a really big knot right here. What have you been doing Kels? And yeah, I really like tradition."

The brunet flinched again.

"I've been writing a lot, stuck at my desk. Did a little hand to hand combat with Clay the other day."

"Hmn, tell that girl she goes to hard on you. You're tough but she's brutal."

Kelsey laughed and turned when she heard the other girl walk away to another part of the examination room. "I mean she made Rude bleed! With a stick!"

"She'll go to her grave denying that one!" The Turklet laughed as she followed he other girl, her feet a little chilled on the cool floor. She stepped on the scale, and was mildly surprised that she'd lost three pounds. Alisha scolded her for this, and quite harshly as well. Alisha was no thin my no means, meaty and a bit over weight, but Kelsey was thin, toothpick-like and couldn't afford to loose much weight. Kelsey promised she'd put on a little weight over the holidays, which was actually more of an un-escapable reality than a promised fate. Her height was than taken, nothing had changed. She was the same height she'd been last time.

Once Kelsey stepped of the scale, she knew her fate was sealed. There was no going back. This was when the real horrors of a physical exam began. She felt herself grow a little nauseas, but thanked the Goddess that she was not under Hojo's watchful (creepy) gaze. She looked woefully up at the taller girl who was looking just as awkwardly nauseas as she was. "A-alright, got to take off the rest of your clothes."

Kelsey pouted for a moment but knew it would do no good. Alisha had to do her job, and if she didn't get a full physical she'd be in big trouble, and she didn't really feel like being on the receiving end of Tseng's wrath…or long lectures. She turned and removed the rest of her clothes.

The rest of the exam contained a full skin check up. She was examined from head to toe (literally), a few sambles were taken of bruised or rashy looking tissues to be sure they were common and nothing that would later cause her trouble. She was checked for hernias, and how evenly her body hair was distributed well, along her body. Her over all body temperature was taken as well. The worst part of the exam in the Turks opinion was the examination of her sexual…areas. She knew it was nothing perverted or anything like that, but it was still awkward laying on her back with her legs spread. It was embarrassing and she spent the entire time with her hands over her flushed face mumbling to herself.

After a two hour long awkward and embarrassing physical exam Kelsey estimated that she had literally been checked for everything. Vital signs. Temperature. Blood pressure. Pulse. Weight. Height. Pain. Abdomen. Liver. Spleen. Kidneys. Costo-vertebral angle. Inguinal hernia. Anus. Rectum. She'd given a stool sample. Ears. Nose. Throat. Ears included external and internal. Hearing. Neck veins were checked. Precardium. Suprasternal notch. Heart auscultation. Edema. Head. Mouth. Salivary glands. Thyroid gland. Cervical nodes. Cervix. She'd had a pap smear. Vagina. Breasts. Joints. Respiratory rate. Trachea position. Chest observation. Chest expansion. Voice transmission. Chest percussion. Lung auscultation. Eyes. Conjunctivae. Visual acuity. Papillary reaction. Visual field. Eye muscles. Nervous system. Mental status. Cranial nerves. Motor system. Sensory system. Reflexes. Cerebellar funtion and Gait.

Overall it had been the longest two hours of her life, but she was glad it was over. She pulled on her jacket and zipped it up with a sigh of relief. She never wanted to do that again, but she knew she'd have to in another fourteen months. "Well that was horribly awkward." She said as she straightened her tie. Alisha, who was sitting on a swivel chair near the counter smiled awkwardly at her.

"Yes, but now it is over and you can go on your marry little way. I still have three more people to examine, and two of them are male!"

Kelsey snorted and laughed.

"Well have fun with that!"

Alisha glared but it was half hearted.

"Yeah, well don't you have to go see the general?"

Kelsey pouted, now being reminded that she did in fact need to go and see the general. _'Ah crap.' _She thought. That's all she needed. After being poked prodded, smeared with odd liquids and producing even more he was the last person she wanted to be in a room with.

"Don't have to be mean."

Alisha smiled.

"Sorry."

Kelsey nodded and sighed as she headed for the door, straightening her hair slightly.

"Well good luck with your other peoples."

"Good luck with the general."

And with that the two parted ways.

* * *

Sephiroth sat in his office writing out a report with an unsteady hand. He would continually have to pause and lift his pen from the paper to prevent an ugly ink spot from being created. His gloved fingers trembled and he gritted his teeth as he glared at the offensive appendages. He gripped his hand with his other hand and willed the trembling to stop, but to no avail. He growled throwing the pen down and standing up. All of his muscles were tense, tight and trembling slightly due to pent up energy being stored in them. He'd gone to his own physical examination earlier that afternoon and he was still feeling the affects. His vision was slightly blurred, the edges of his site being fogged with green. He couldn't tell if he was greening up or if his vision was in fact just screwed up. It was infuriating.

Over the years he had requested that he have a different lab tech to do his physicals, but every time that bastard Hojo managed to get his greesy hands on him. He hated it. He hated having to submit himself to that man. Sephiroth was a rather persnickety person to begin with, he didn't like being stared at, or touched. And that was all that horrible man did. Stare, and touch. It was sickening. He had requested that Alisha be his examiner this time because he knew she would be different. She would do her job without adding little snide comments or doing anything unnecessary. Yes, she may stare, but that didn't seem to bother him. He had caught the young 'lab-rat' staring before, but it was different. She didn't stare because he was the great General Sephiroth, no she stared for a totally different reason, a reason he had figured out rather quickly if the scent of the young woman meant anything. But no…his request was not fulfilled. He'd spent four hours being degraded and harassed. He'd had several injections of fluids he couldn't even pronounce to see how they affected him. He was the guinea pig. But…that was a sacrifice he had always been willing to make. He could have put his foot down. He could have _demanded_ that the experiments stop…but if he did that, some other poor fool would be chosen. No, it was better for every man in SOLDIER that he handle the pressure, the embarrassment…the degradation, so long as he was the only one effected.

After pacing his office for awhile to burn off a bit of his pent up energy (which he hardly dissipated) he once again reclaimed his seat…but not because he was any less jittery, but because he was beginning to feel dizzy. Whatever was in that blue flask, was NOT something that would be injected in his men. Yes, it gave one energy, but its side effects were no something one should experience while on the battle field. The general's head spun a little when someone knocked on his door, but he quickly regained himself and sat up straighter, remembering that he'd requested to meet with one of the newer additions to the Turks ranks.

* * *

Kelsey took a breath before opening the door and entering after being called in. She blinked in surprise at what she saw. She closed the door quietly behind her. It was a mess. She walked over to the desk, half bowed before sitting down. _'Jeez, I never would have guessed that the General was a slob…hmn I thought he would be a total neat freak.' _She thought as said general began moving stacks of papers out of the way so they could see each other. "You wanted to speak with me general?" She was surprised at how strong her voice sounded. At least her weariness wouldn't show through her voice, but she didn't doubt that her body language would give it away pronto.

"Yes, thank you for coming."

'_He looks tired. Wonder if he's okay.' _"I wanted to talk to you about Zack Fair."

Kelsey was at attention faster than a fat man falling to the floor. _'Oh Gaia, is Zack in trouble!' _Perhaps her worry had been apparent on her face for the general waved a hand at her.

"Zackary is not in trouble if that is what you are thinking. Or at least not the kind of trouble you may be worried about. As I am sure you have noticed Zackary is not acting like his usual self. Now, I am aware that you just arrived at Shinra a mere fourteen months ago, and are still getting to know many of the employees, but I am also aware that you knew Zack before Shinra."

Kelsey didn't say anything for a moment, but merely sat in silence. It shouldn't surprise her than the general knew about her past, he seemed to be the kind of person who would quickly learn about everyone he may have to work with. She nodded slowly.

"That's right, we grew up in Gongaga together." She paused for a moment. "And yeah, I have noticed that he's been acting strange…I assumed it was because of whatever happened in the slums."

Sephiroth seemed to shift a bit uncomfortably.

"Yes, quite a misfortunate falling out." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "Anyway, the reason behind his unusual behaviour is due to the death of his mentor Angeal Hewley,"

Kelsey's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't met the second general in person, but she had been told about him. Zack had written back home to her when he first joined Shinra and told her all about the second general and how amazing he was. So, they had been really close and his death was really affecting Zack. "That, and also his fall out with a young woman who lives in the slums."

Kelsey blinked.

"These two major blows have caused him series emotional and phycological pain. I believe we, as his friends should do something for him. Would you agree to that?"

Kelsey didn't even have to think about, she merely stood up, as did the General and nodded, look of determination upon her youthful face.

"Yes." She outstretched her hand, which he encased in his own and they shook in agreement.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmn what does this all have to do with the previous chapter? Are they related? Are they unrelated? What do the others have to do with Zack? And what WILL they all be doing for the Solstice that never seems to get here! Ah so many questions! You will just have to wait for more updates! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hello, hello! Ten more days till Christmas all! I am hoping that this story will be done before than, but at this point in time I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be. I'm estimating two more chapters after this one, but of course in the beginning I was estimating only five chapters. I am not very good at estimating haha. **

**Review Replies.**

**UnderdogAngel: Oh I know! I have never had a full physical (never plan to!) and so I didn't exactly know what to put so I just looked up the list of things that doctors cover and well…that's what popped up. Hmn…yeah. ^/^; Sorry! Haha. OHMYGOSH INAPPLES! Yes! I am not a big fan of Psych, but I enjoy watching it every once in awhile so yeah, pineapples haha. Yeah, the last chapter was EXTREMELY awkward, I am sorry, I can assure it the rest of the story will not be awkward like that haha. Lol yes indeed how noble of the general. Can you tell I am a Sephy fan? Haha I am so nice to him! XD. I totally agree with you, I would leave Shinra LONG before I'd let Hojo touch me! Hekk I wouldn't even let him look at me! I wouldn't mind examining guys in general, I mean if it was for work it wouldn't bother me, what would bother me would be examining SOLDIERS. I can just imagine I'd get the rowdiest most obnoxious guys. .* That would stink so bad. YES YOU GREW UP IN GONGAGA! Haha. I dislike Aerith…a lot. Anyway, ON WITH THIS CHAPTER! Lol. Love you to Frumpy!**

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter six: _Solstice Decorating and physical results_

Zack sat on a lonely bench in Sector Eight, just watching as people walked back and forth, talking merrily about the quickly approaching Solstice. He sighed, and smiled sadly. This would be his fourth Solstice away from home, away from his parents. He knew he'd be getting a letter and some sort of care package from home any day now, but it wasn't the same. _'Boy, you really screwed up this time didn't you Zack?' _With everything that had been going on and with him slowly slipping into a spiraling depression, Zack no longer would have anytime to decorate for the Solstice. He didn't even have time to really get gifts for anybody. He felt bad…not being able to do so, but he knew he had only himself to blame. If had gotten his head out of his butt sooner, he'd have gifts stacked up ready to be hand delivered and his apartment let alone the halls of the FIRST CLASS executive floor would have been decked out in bright decorations. He sighed, a cloud of fog forming about his mouth and chin as his warm breath mixed with the cool air. "Hey look mommy,"

Zack blinked. "It's snowing!" He looked over at the little girl who was holding onto her mothers hands and pointing up at the sky before noticing little white specks fluttering before his eyes. He blinked again in surprise before looking up at the blue gray sky. It was in fact snowing, small little fluffy what flakes floating downwards in dizzying circles. The faintest of smiles graced the SOLDIERs lips.

* * *

Clay sat in her cubical finished with her paperwork and reports and recently back from a mission, spinning in circles quickly on her black office chair. She kept doing this for several long fifteen minutes when a squishy blue stress ball flew over her cubical wall, missed her and bounced on her desk sending her neatly stacked paperwork flying all over her six foot by six foot cubical. She stopped spinning and stomped her feet down. "RENO!" She yelled, frustrated by the fact that now she'd have to pick up the mess.

"Yes?" The red head popped up over the cubical wall to her right. Reno's cubical was between hers, and Kelsey's. She glared up at the red head.

"What the hekk was that for!"

The red head seemed really unconcerned as he messed with his finger nails.

"Oh well, you were making a lot of noise, and I'm trying to get some work done."

Clay's blue eyes narrowed, and had her hair been any shorter it no doubt would have bristled up like a cat. Oh that red head good for nothing could get her riled up sometimes.

"Fine! Than I guess I won't invite you to the party than!" She huffed turning and stomping out of her cubical. Reno blinked, confused and a bit curious.

"Woah, wait Clay!" he quickly dashed out of his own cubical and ran around the hall to catch up with her. "Clay, wow, hey, party?" He asked as he walked along side her. She didn't look at him.

"That's right." She said simply as she walked to the water cooler.

"What party?"

The blonde girl glared up at him before she pulled one of the little white paper cups and poured herself a drink. She took her time drinking her water before looking back at the older Turk.

"I'll tell you if you clean up my cubical."

Reno blinked. Clay smirked deviously. "And I'll invite you to go with me if you turn in my work to Tseng."

Reno felt himself flop-sweat slightly, but as he looked at her determination set it. He wanted to know about the party, and he would love to spend an evening with the blonde Turk.

* * *

Kelsey stood in the center of the room dressed comfortably in a white and blue sweater and comfortably lose blue jeans and toe socks of varying pink colors. She hummed as she examined the corner with the critical eye. "I still think it needs flowers."

"You only think that because your holiday is based on flowers!" Alisha, who was currently teetering on a step ladder leaning ever so slightly in order to place a silver star atop the large white tree. Kelsey tilted her head and frowned.

"Maybe just blue flowers." She mumbled as the other girl jumped from the ladder, joining her to examine the tree. The tree was beautiful Kelsey would admit. Nice, big and furry! Nothing like the trees that grew in Gongaga. It looked fantastic with blue and white lights and blue and silver ornaments…but Kelsey was a Gongagon-girl and it just wouldn't look right without flowers.

"Why don't we get some blue flowers and some blueberries!" she asked hyperly as she jumped and looked at her friend who eyed her with a slightly arched eyebrow. With a sigh of defeat the other girl slumped her shoulders and mumbled in agreement. Kelsey clapped her hands together and jumped up in victory. "YAY! Okay, I'll go and get some!" She said as she spun on the spot and headed for the apartment door.

"Wow, wait. Kelsey where are you going to get flowers in Midgar?"

She didn't even bother to turn around.

"I know a guy!" She yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Kelsey ran as quickly as she could down the hall and to the elevator. She pressed the button bouncing up and down on her socked feet, being oblivious to the fact that she did not have any shoes on. She looked up at the numbers as they slowly (to slowly in her opinion) rose to her level. _'Come on, come on.' _

"Hey Kelsey."

The small burnet jumped spinning around on the spot eyes wide. The girl who approached laughed at her look of horror. "Calm down Kels, it's not like I'm going to eat you." The other girl looked thoughtful. "Though I am hungry." She added with a smirk. Kelsey giggled as well, flop sweating as she scratched he back of her neck.

"Oh Pony!" She smacked the other girls shoulder as the elevator dinged and they both stepped in. "You scared me!"

"So I noticed."

Both girls pushed the button that would take them to their destination before standing back and waiting as the elevator slowly decended. "So where are you going in such a hurry anyway?"

Kelsey blinked and looked up at the taller girl.

Pony was a tall thin girl with bright blue hair and pink streaked bangs. She was dressed in a black uniform, though her front was unbuttoned and her tie wasn't even tied.

"I was headed to HQ actually." Kelsey confessed as she looked up at the slightly taller girl. _'Why is it everyone is taller than me?' _She wondered almost bitterly. Pony tilted her head and looked her up and down before smiling.

"Like that?"

The brunet blinked before looking down at herself and squeaking.

"Oh crap I forgot shoes!" The other girl giggled causing her to glare at her before giggling herself. "All well, it won't be the first time everyone's seen me in some odd get up so I don't think having now shoes and being decked out in 'lay about' clothes will mean much." She leaned against the wall smiling to herself. "So what about you Pony? Where are you off to?" She didn't miss the uniform.

"I'm off to Kalm for the holidays."

"You have to leave during the holidays?" Kelsey stuck out her tongue, fanning illness. "That sucks."

"You're telling me!"

* * *

Kelsey got off of the elevator before Pony and so both girls wished each other happy holiday and goodbyes before parting ways. Kelsey wasn't to thrilled about her best friend having to go away for the holidays on a mission, it just wasn't right, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Not even complaining would help, she'd just get in trouble. She entered HQ and mumbled hellos to those she passed. She blushed as she got a few jeers and some snide comments while making her way to the Commanders office. She paused out near the male secretaries desk. "I'd like to talk to the commander please."

The middle aged man eyed her with a cocked eyebrow, his eyes roaming over her figure before he glared. He pressed a button and an intercom buzzed on.

"_Yes, what is it Yomomoto?" _

"Kelsey Johnson is here to speak with you.'

'_Wow…I don't think I have ever heard him speak before. Creepy.' _She thought as she was permitted into the commander's office. She entered to find the commander where he could usually be found, behind his desk, stack of papers on one side, computer on the other.

"Mrs. Johnson." he acknowledged without looking up at her, his narrow brown eyes glued to his computer screen, his pale nimble fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Commander, I was wondering if I could borrow a few of your forget-me-not blossoms."

At this odd statement the wutainese man did in fact pause and look over at the brunet. He stared at her for a long while, easing back in his chair, his arms sliding to the arm rests as she gazed at her. Kelsey forced herself not to twitched under his slightly surprised scrutiny. After awhile he nodded and gestured towards one of the three large wutainese vases that held the flowers. Kelsey beamed and bounced over to one and picked a handful of flowers. She turned, cradling the flowers to her chest and bowed. "Thank you commander!" And with that, she was off.

* * *

After several extra hours of decorating, and hanging flowers everywhere, Kelsey and Alisha were finally done decorating the apartment. Both girls sat down on the sofa with warm cups of cocoa and admired their handy work. "You know Kels, the flowers were a good idea."

Kelsey beamed at the praise. She sipped her cocoa before lifting her feet off of the floor and curling up on the sofa, leaning her upper body against the armrest.

"It would add a bit of frivolity and still seem very stylish and serious. I think it evens out your personality quite well."

Alisha laughed and rolled her eyes, setting her half empty cup on the coffee table.

"My, thank you." She blinked. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I got your results in today."

Kelsey wrinkled her nose and set her own cup down before sitting up straighter.

"Do I want to know?"

Alisha pulled out a piece of paper from a yellow envelope that she had obviously snatched from the labs. She had tendencies to do that…which wasn't good seeing as half the time she'd lose them since she wasn't very organized.

"Don't worry, there was nothing bad." She hummed as her hazel eyes scanned all of the information. "You have a mild skin rash due to something environmental, blah blah blah, easily taken care of with some ointment, no big deal. Oh, you also have mild nasal inflimation, that's why you've been sounding nasaly."

Kelsey sniffed, her nose squeaking slightly. "We can take care of that easily as well….I think the only thing that might be an issue is that you have a strained tenden in your left leg."

Kelsey blinked and looked down at her leg. "You'll have to keep an eye on that, if you push yourself to hard or twist it the wrong way it may sprain, or worse, sever."

The brunet Turklet paled. Alisha merely smiled. "But don't worry, if that happens, Gaia forbid, we'll be able to take care of it. In fact if you come down to the lab tomorrow I could even work on it."

"That sounds great, I don't think I could afford to miss much work, I kind of need the money." And with that, the two girls finished their hot cocoa and talked about the Solstice, which was only two days away.

* * *

**Authors Note: GUH THIS TOOK FOREVER! *dies***


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Well, this story was NOT completed before Christmas…obviously. Sorry about that. Haha. Time just kind of…got away from me. Hope the like two people who are reading his forgive me.

**Review replies.**

**Amadora:** I'm not exactly sure 'where' Kalm is located, it has been awhile since I have actually looked at the FFVII world map, but it's not a really great place. -_- Sorry. I just thought due to your seemingly hyperactive and upbeat personality you'd be able to turn a bad situation such as spending the holiday in Kalm into a good time. I am glad you are honored to be in this story, because I think any story that has Kels in it ought to have you in it as well. I am hoping to maybe get to know you a little better so you could have slightly larger parts though. Haha. Don't really know you well enough yet. I am glad this story makes you giggle lots! Haha. It's great to get a review from you. It made me spaz. Lol.

**UnderdogAngel: **….OHMYGEOSTIGMA! Long review! XD haha. You know, I don't think I have ever seen Miracle on 34th street. Never watched Grey's Anatomy. Ew motion sensing lights! We used to have one at our house, but every time our fireplace would go on or off it would turn it on. It was SO very annoying. Psych! Lol Now every time I see or hear or eat Pineapple I'm going to think of you screaming "PSYCH!" lol. I am a Sephy fan. *blush* I mean, you saw me when we watched FFVIIACC, smiling all evilly while trying to support LatteJazz and her Cloud loving. It's so hard to be a Sephy fan when one of your best friends is a Cloud fan. Don't get me wrong, Cloud is amazing! He's the bishi of awesomeness! Lol. Anyway, yeah…most stories FFVII related I write involve Seph. I can't help it. Though there area a few I did that involve Cloud and Tifa or Vincent. Soooo guess that's good. Lol. HOJO IS EVIL! Zack will be getting out of this depression! I promise! Lol. Originally I had no intention of him being depressed at all! It just kind of…mutated. Lol. XD I don't think you are joking about the RenoxClay love thing! Haha I mean clay is an outgoing girl. I mean, I can totally see her acting that way with Reno, and it's obvious Reno has a thing for her. Haha. I foreshadowed you going to Tseng for the flowers in the first chapter lol. I am so glad you liked this chapter and THANK YOU for the UBBER LONG review! XD

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! *points in the air*

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter seven: _Zack's unexpected assignment_

It was the eve of the Solstice and Shinra was humming with an excitement one would normally expect when a house hold had a child who couldn't wait for the morning light. Of course, most of the energetic humming came from those who lived away from the Shinra building and had families. Zack waved to several woman and a few men who were leaving the Shinra building as he was arriving. They wished him a happy Solstice and he in turn wished them a happy one as well. He smiled to himself as he crossed the empty lobby and headed for the stairs. At least there would still be people who would have a good Solstice. He smiled as he pushed the button for the elevator. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Sure he couldn't give gifts to people, but he could write them out some holiday greetings. Sure his apartment wasn't decorated, but he could get a nice Solstice dinner and still enjoy himself. He smiled. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. He sighed stretching his arms above his head, pleased when several muscles in his back popped. He'd sleep in, after all he didn't have work tomorrow, he'd write out the greeting cards in the afternoon.

He took a step forward as the elevator door dinged open before taking three back blinking in surprise. Sephiroth exited the elevator and eyed him. Zack eyed the other man. They still weren't on friendly talking terms, but seeing as Sephiroth was armed to the teeth so to speak, Zack knew he'd have to be polite, the General was on the clock. "General." He said politely, but he didn't look up at him.

"Zackary."

Zack's brows furrowed slightly. That wasn't just a greeting…there was more. He glanced up at the older man and knew whatever the general had to say, he wasn't going to like. "We have been put on assignment and are shipping out. In fact, immediately."

Zack's jaw dropped and he flurried his arms.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I can assure you Zackary I am not kidding you." The silver haired man said simply as he walked around the baffled and slightly pissed off SOLDIER who spun on the spot and followed him as he descended the stairs.

"Well, what? Is it an emergency! What the hell could possibly be so important to send us out on the eve of the Solstice?" This was not how he'd wanted to spend his evening and possibly his holiday. Now all of his plans would be ruined. But, how bad could it really be? He wanted to believe it was horrible since Sephiroth was being sent out, but at the same time, it couldn't be that bad if only the two of them were going. It didn't seem that anyone else were going on assignment, in fact Shinra seemed kind of lifeless at the moment. "Where are we going Sephiroth?" He asked as he followed the other man out a side door and to the loading dock where they would take a truck to wherever they needed to go. The older man didn't answer as he jumped into the back of the truck and took a seat. Zackary growled as he followed, taking his own seat. "Sephiroth, where are we going? What's going on? You can't expect me to," he blinked realizing that his sword was leaned up against the back of the covered truck bed. Where did…wasn't that…someone broke into his room! He glared. "I can't be expected to perform my best if I don't know what we are walking into."

The silver haired man turned his predatory gaze onto him and he felt the hairs on the back of his arms and neck stand on end. The General sure could be scary…mostly when they were no longer friends.

* * *

The halls of Shinra were empty, silent, serene, untouched. That is until Kelsey Johnson's head popped around a corner, blue eyes darting back and forth as she scanned the halls before once again vanishing. Several seconds later she trotted out into the hall and waved as she made her way down the hall. Following the small brunet was Anneke, Cloud Strife, Clay, Reno, Rude, and Desiree, all of whom were caring things. Reno and Rude were holding several boxes while the girls held an assortment of bags. Kelsey turned towards them as they all huddled near the elevator. "Okay." She whispered causing them all to lean in closer. "You guys go and get ready, I'm heading downstairs to kidnap…" She blinked. "umm I mean get Alisha." She said with a smile. They all nodded. Anneke rummaged for a moment, shifting bags from one arm to the other as she pulled out her phone and checked it.

"Okay, it should all be clear."

Kelsey nodded in agreement and turned, pressing the elevator button. They all stood silently awaiting the elevator to arrive on their floor, ever so often glancing around in fear of getting caught. Well okay, it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, but attempting to get caught made the adventure more fun. Reno failed to tell the girls that there were no blind spots on the executive floor.

The elevator 'dinged' and slid open, Kelsey yelped and jumped back causing the others to yipe as well in surprise as the doors slid all the way open to reveal an obviously suspicious Tseng of the Turks. He stepped forward, pressing his shoe against the door so it wouldn't close and eyed the seven figures.

"What are you seven up to?" He questioned quite seriously. Kelsey flop-sweat before smiling as innocently as she could, shrugging her shoulders up slightly.

"W-what do you mean sir?"

He leaned forward slightly causing her to hunch.

"It isn't like the seven of you sneaking around the building isn't suspicious enough, but what really peeked my interested is your request the other day."

Kelsey blinked as she remembered running (in her socks no less) into Tseng's office and asking to borrow some of his 'forget-me-not' flowers. She blushed.

"Oooh, that. Those were for decorating a friends apartment for the Solstice." She squeaked. The commanders chocolate eyes shifted over them all, mostly the boxes and bags. He pointed.

"And those?"

Kelsey sighed and eyed her superior woefully.

"Alright, let me start at the beginning."

* * *

They jumped from the back of the truck with ease, the taller of the two glancing back as the truck drove away back towards Shinra, which was quite a walking distance away before looking down at he smaller man. Zack looked around. They were in 'No man's land' as many Shinra employees called it. Zack turned narrowed eyes on the general. "Okay, so what are we doing out here?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sephiroth walked forward before answering.

"The Behumats are breeding, we are here to make sure they don't head towards Midgar." He finally said, pausing when there was no reply. He glanced over his shoulder. Zack was merely standing near the side of the road, eyes wide, brows furrowed jaw set. He snarled.

"What! We're hear to make sure the monsters don't head towards civilization? What if they don't?"

"What if they do?"

"But what if they _DON'T_!" Zack barked back angrily. The other man turned towards him as he continued. "We don't know if they even will. You know, maybe, just maybe they are to busy reproducing to even think about devastating humanity! We'll be wasting our time out here!" He growled again, pulling the buster sword off his back and marching forward. "But it's not like you'd care if you miss the holiday!"

Sephiroth watched the other trudge forward a short distance before following as well.

* * *

The seven of them were silent, silently hoping, praying to any of the gods who would listen that their commanding officer or superior would understand, would not reprimand them. Tseng remained where he was, now leaning against the elevator door frame eyeing them all thoughtfully. Kelsey crossed her fingers behind her back as they awaited his response. The wutainese man pushed from the door and stood eyeing the young Turklet. "Well, if you are to make good your plan I suggest you quickly go and fetch your friend." He stated simply. Kelsey's eyes widened as she gazed up at the tall man, who shot her the smallest of smiles as he walked passed them all and towards his apartment. Kelsey glanced back over her shoulder before grinning widely.

"You heard the boss, lets move!" She said as they all dashed into the elevator.

* * *

Alisha sat at her station going over some files, tapping the end of her pen against the side of her glasses while she read. From behind her she could hear the wheels of the round wheeled stool creaking across the floor. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The young lab technition's eye twitched as she stopped tapping her pen and could no longer focus on her reading. She'd read the same line at least a dozen times. She slammed the pen down and twisted around in her seat. "Rachel!" She barked, causing the girl currently flying across the room on the wheeled stool to glance at her before slamming into the wall and falling over.

"Oooowwww." She maoned. Alisha face palmed before glaring at the younger red head.

"Well it serves you right."

"Your mean." The red head moaned from the floor. Alisha sighed.

"Well what do you expect? I'm trying to read these files and you're distracting me!"

The younger girl stood up and untangled herself from her own white lab coat.

Rachel wasn't a physition tech like Alisha, but rather a researcher. Her job was to research new materia…unfortunately such research often meant spending time around Hojo…which also often lead to the smaller, younger girl having emotional and mental breakdowns. Alisha interviened as often as she could without getting into trouble, but it still wasn't enough. Hojo was a cruel snarky bastard and Rachel was the kind of girl who'd grown up with that all her life.

"Sorry." The younger girl mumbled. "But I'm bored!" She whined as she sat down on the wheeled stool and scooted herself over towards the other girl. Alisha sighed. As annoying as the girl could be sometimes, she could never bring herself to stay angry with her. She was simply to adorable and simply to needy for such emotions to stay for long.

"Than why don't the two of you come with me?"

The two girls glanced towards the door where Kelsey was leaned against the doorframe, arms and ankles crossed. Rachel blinked, tilting her head to one side. Alisha smiled.

"Hey Kels. What are you doing here?"

Kelsey pushed off of the doorframe and crossed the room towards the other two girls. She smiled.

"We're having a party, and I am here to kidnap you, and you." She added as she nodded towards the red headed girl who blinked innocent green eyes. Kelsey didn't know Rachel, but she wasn't about to exclude her.

"Party?" Alisha blinked. She wasn't much of a partier, but she'd been to Kelsey's parties before and they were always enjoyable.

"Yep. So come on I don't know how much time we have left."

* * *

They were arguing. They'd been arguing for the better half of forty-five minutes and Sephiroth was beginning to get very tired of it. When they weren't barking at each other Zack was complaining about the Solstice being ruined or that they hadn't seen a single Behumate. Sephiroth wasn't a patient man, at all, but he could close himself off and be quiet which often lead people to believe he was patient. But now he had, had it. He came to a halt. "Zackary."

The spiky-haired man paused and turned to glance back towards him. "If you are just going to complain than go back." He snapped, crossing his arms. "I can do this alone. I don't know why Lazard thought you had to come along. But I do not wish to deal with you all night. Go back."

Zack blinked before glaring.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" He snapped as he walked back passed the general and headed towards the road. He'd walk back if he had to.

Once Zackary was out of sight Sephiroth fished out his phone and dialed a few numbers before waiting for a reply. It didn't take long. He glanced around again.

"Two hours." Was all he said before snapping the phone shut.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that this horrible little dribble to so long! Guh I am so horrible! I am sorry. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter, most likely, meaning there maybe one more afterwards but it is doubtful. I hope this is at least enjoyable. Please leave a review and let me know if you like it, or if it is just horrible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Been awhile huh? Yeah, well I fail at life. Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story. Its been a nice if somewhat tedious adventure, and I can honestly say that I'm a little sad that it's over. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. Enjoy.

**UnderdogAngel: **Holy crud Kels! Long review! Haha they totally make me happy! Zack's depression is very cute, in a Finny-type way. Lol. RenoxClay is epic win! EPIC WIN. Totally made for each other! Yeah, poor Zack being dragged away by the General. Lol. Where'd Shy go? What do you mean? O.O Did she randomly disappear! ;)

Yeah leave it to Reno to fail to note something THAT important right! Sigh stupid red head lol. I love Tseng. He's my third guy that I like. Seph, then Vinny then Tseng. ^^ They make ma happah! Lol

Zack is such a smart mouth when he's upset! Love it! I'm so surprised Seph didn't backhand him…again. I love this story to! 3 Kinda sad it's ending. Haha YES! LONG REVIEW! Hahaha. Oh I love you!

THE WINTER SOLSTICE

Chapter Eight: _Because we LOVE you!_

Kelsey snapped her phone shut, stuffing it back in her pants pocket, leaning against the elevator wall. She sighed going over a check list in her head. Her brow crinkled slightly and she starred off into space breathing off things under her breath.

Her to fellow passengers for the short elevator ride shared a glance before eyeing her with looks of either quite amusement or curiosity.

Once Kelsey was sure everything was going according to plan she brought herself back to the real world looking over to her two companions with a smile. She clasped her hands behind her as the elevator came to a halt and the doors dinged open. She lead the way out.

"So do you two think you can hang up streamers?" She asked as they walked the empty halls of Shinra, heading to the large lounge that was no doubt currently being ransacked by Reno and the rest of the little minions.

Rachel beamed with excitement. Alisha chuckled and pointed at the shorter girl.

"Please, give her scissors and tape that she'll have that place decked out. All I'll have to do is hold the ladder."

Kelsey giggled as she opened the door to the lounge.

Alisha and Rachel immediately dashed off to grab the streamers, tape and scissors from the plain work table shoved in the corner. Kelsey lingered near the door with a faint smile on her lips as she gazed around at all of the people she considered her friends working hard together.

Reno and Rude were moving the furniture while Clay and Shyanne cut fruit into little yellow squares. Desiree was setting up the snack and drink tables. Making sure everything looked nice and that nothing was out of order. Cloud and Anneke were working on setting up a large sound system.

Kelsey smiled and shook her head with fondness before heading over to see if Clay and Shyanne needed any help with the large pile of fruit.

He trudged along in a fowl mood, muttering under his breath, huffing and puffing and kicking pebbles whenever he came across them. Zack had been walking for near to an hour and with every minute that ticked by his mood grew darker. He'd had a relatively good day until Sephiroth had cornered him. It was a complete waste of time. Sephiroth didn't need him. It was obvious. The stupid silver haired man had ruined his holiday on purpose Zack was sure.

"This sucks." The black haired SOLDIER grumbled, running gloved fingers through his black spikes. He knew he probably shouldn't have made such a big deal about the assignment. It really wasn't anything major, he'd dealt with worse. He inwardly knew it was wrong, and he would no doubt get chewed out for how disrespectful he'd been towards the General of Generals. He sighed and bowed his head as he trudged along. _Maybe I'm still just a little sore. _He thought to himself. He'd lost one of his friends after all.

As much as he hated to admit it, it had hurt to nullify his friendship with the silver-haired General. He really did enjoy Sephiroth's company, and he knew the seemingly uncaring man really could be tender hearted when he wanted to be. And Zack had put a lot on the line when he'd begun perusing a friendship with Sephiroth. He'd put a lot of work into their relationship and seeing it crumble before him was painful.

"Gaia I'm a real jerk." He muttered to himself, gritting his teeth with a slight growl before dashing off at a nice sprint.

Kelsey stood at the head of he queue arms crossed examining everything with a critical eye. She could practically feel everyone's eyes on her awaiting her approval. Deciding to make them sweat for a few moments she took an awfully long time examining a spot on the wall opposite her. After she deemed her examination had gone on long enough she smirked to herself and turned to face the others; they were in fact all starring at her. As she parted her lips and inhaled to form words everyone seemed to inch closer. As if they would be leaning on her very word.

"It's perfect!"

Sighs of relief, high fives and applause broke out amongst the group. Kelsey beamed as Clarisa and Anneke hugged her and all three of them bounced around in a circle chanting that they had succeeded! Alisha smiled, Rachel giggled and Shyanne rolled her eyes while using Desiree's head as an arm rest. Cloud, who was standing slightly off to the side, smiled a very small smile and swayed from side to side very slightly.

"It seems all of the preparations are ready."

Everyone in the room started and looked to the door as General Sephiroth entered. It was always slightly awkward when General Sephiroth entered a room due to the fact that everyone felt like he was judging them. Kelsey had a feeling he was. She stepped forward as the group sort of dispersed and moved off about the room.

"Yes it is General." She stated in a very 'in-attention-you-are-my-superior-officer-don't-kill-me' way. It took all of her strength of will to keep from slumping her shoulders and bowing her head. Sometimes she couldn't get over how very tall Sephiroth was compared to her. She was tiny! Absolutely tiny.

She watched quietly as Sephiroth's bright green eyes scanned the room. Those eyes; they were so strange. She often wondered if they were green due to all of the mako running through his system. She'd seen many SOLDIERs while working at Shinra and had never seen anyone with eyes exactly like his. They ranged from brown to blue and even some green. But nothing like his. It was like he was always on the verge of 'greening up'. After a few moments of scanning his eyes returned to her. She waited for his verdict.

A wave of gratitude crashed over her as the corners of his lips tilted upwards ever so slightly and he nodded; his approval meant quite a lot. She also took his approval as a sign to relax; thus she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She returned the smile (though hers was quite a bit larger) before turning and gesturing about.

"So, you think Zack will like it?" She asked as they both walked further into the room.

"I think Zack will find that quite a lot of people care for him."

Kelsey paused and turned to face the general again.

"General Sephiroth, I want to thank you for helping with this. It really means a lot."

He shook his head.

"I have never celebrated the Solstice. I have never desired to celebrate it. But the thought of Zack Fair not celebrating this holiday was not something I wished to occur while I remained alive."

Kelsey beamed. But her smile faded and her brows furrowed when a thought struck her. She narrowed her eyes up at the General who cocked a thin silver brow.

"How did you get here so fast? You were two hours away."

"I said you would have two hours till Zack gets here. I never told you how long you would have till I got here."

Kelsey's frown deepened.

"But the walk is a two hour walk. And Zack was walking the road right? So how did-"

"I know how to get to Shinra without taking the road Ms. Johnson. And I am quite a bit faster than Zack; even when he is running."

And that was the end of that.

Kelsey walked over to where Shyanne was going through some music sheets with Reno and tapped the taller rounder girl on the shoulder.

"Hey Shy, Zack will be here soon. Time for you to play your part."

The taller girl grinned an almost evil grin-two dimples appearing on her cheeks-before nodding. She cracked her knuckles and headed out of the room without another word.

Clarisa who was sipping at some punch saddled over to Kelsey and without looking at her said,

"You really, really like Zack don't you?"

Kelsey blinked and blushed up at the other girl.

"W-w-w"

The blonde held up a hand.

"Its okay to like him you know. I mean, look who I came with." She said before smacking Reno upside the head.

"Hey!"

She ignored him and smiled down at Kelsey.

"Going through all of this for him, it's really cool Kels. I'm proud of you."

Kelsey beamed.

Zack entered the Shinra lobby _dragging _his feet. He was so tired. He was tired, thirsty and very, _very_ grumpy. He just wanted to get to his apartment take a shower than pass out naked on his bed and not wake up till after the holiday had passed. He sluggishly climbed up the stairs; he was actually thinking about complaining about the big Buster sword on his back. It seemed much more heavy now that he was exhausted.

He crossed to the nearest elevator and was about to press the UP button when the other elevator dinged and opened. He blinked as Shyanne walked out. She looked around wide eyed and upon spotting him dashed over and grabbed onto his arm.

"Oh my Gaia Zack!"

The panic in her voice caused his mind to wake up and his training to snap into place. Something was obviously wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"You, I…you have to come see!" She babbled as she pulled him towards the opened elevator. He stumbled in behind her.

"It would have been faster if I'd taken the stairs!" he snapped. Was she really so rattled that should forgot that he was a SOLDIER and thus could run the stairs to wherever he needed to be rather than take the elevator?

She continued babbling nonsense without looking at him. Something about someone and something and bad things. Zack was confused. Completely and utterly confused.

Once the elevator came to a halt and Zack entered the hall. Shyanne slipped her hand into her pocket and sent a message that would tell the others that her mission was nearly complete.

Kelsey looked at her phone and quickly turned to those gathered.

"Quickly everyone! Get into positions. That was Shyanne and they are almost here!" She chirped.

Shyanne dashed a head of Zack and quickly dived through the door. Zack frowned and followed. He slammed the doors opened.

"OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled. He'd had about enough of Shyanne's crap. If something was wrong he needed to know! He couldn't take any more ring around the rosy.

"HAPPY SOLSTICE!"

Zack staggered backwards as the room exploded into loud cheers and movement. He was quickly hugged, patted and shaken by several people. He was completely caught of guard; which was saying something since he was a SOLDIER first class. They didn't just _give_ those kind of promotions to anybody.

"W-what?" He mumbled as Reno slung an arm around his shoulders and lightly rained friendly punches against his chest.

"You didn't see this coming did you yo! We totally surprised you! You should have seen the look on your face!" The red head cheered with a beaming smirk. He was obviously enjoying the SOLDIERs confusion. Zack considered himself lucky when the tall brooding Rude pulled his partner off of him. But Reno was quickly replaced by another; this time Clarisa.

"I bet you thought you'd have a terrible Solstice didn't you puppy?" She asked as high beat music started pulsing through the room. She weaved her hips in beat to the tune and spun on the spot, shooting him a friendly smirk as she danced off, dragging Reno away from Rude.

Zack blinked, nodding at the others as they greeted him. He looked around the room in complete and utter shock. It looked like Gongaga! Gongaga on Solstice! He couldn't help but gape. Had he been alone he would have cried. It was so beautiful!

Zack flinched slightly when someone poked him sharply in the side just beneath his ribcage. He glanced down to see Alisha standing beside him her hands now clasped behind her slopped back. She was smiling up at him. Not smirking or grinning or anything else just simply smiling. A small smile at that.

"What is all of this?" He finally asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I played an extremely and I mean _extremely _small roll in this. But this is a party. You are usually the one who goes around getting everyone into the holidays Zack; I guess this year we all missed that." She smiled up at him. "You are the quite not totally sticky glue that keeps our odd group of…_'friends'_ together Zack."

He returned her smile and hugged her.

"Thanks Alisha. That means a lot." He sniffed slightly. "Mostly coming from the woman who enjoys torturing me with needles."

Alisha snickered, smirked and waggled her eyebrows before walking off towards the punch bowl. Zack smiled fondly after her before looking around. His eyes fell on Sephiroth who was looking at Rachel as though she'd grown a second, third or even a fourth head. Whatever the young researcher had said had obviously caught the socially awkward General off guard and he wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

"He's lost without you, you know."

Zack blinked and glanced over to see Kelsey starring up at him. His throat went inexplicably dry and he swallowed slightly as she approached and stood beside him.

"I suppose you were the one behind this were you?"

She merely nodded.

"I don't deserve all of the credit though." She said as she looked up at him. "Everyone here helped out." She nodded her head over towards where Sephiroth was trying to find a way away from Rachel. "Even the General."

Zack blinked and glanced towards the silver haired demon of Wutai before looking back down at the small Turklet. His brows furrowed slightly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" He gestured around the room. "Why all of this?"

Kelsey smiled a small innocent smile.

"You're are friend Zack." She said before turning her back on him. A blush crept up her neck and filled her cheeks. She pulled her shoulders up shyly. "And we love you."

Zack watched her as she walked away to join her girlfriends. He smiled in earnest as his chest filled with warmth. A moment later he followed.

**Authors Note:** Well. It is finally over. After nine months; and eight months of no updates. I actually can't believe its over and that I finally finished it. My friend Kelsey's birthday is once again rolling around! Two more months! I'll have to start thinking about what to do for her. =)


End file.
